Black Dawn
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: The Devils arrive in Karakura Town and are looking for women who can fulfill their twisted desires. Do they make a huge mistake when they choose Angels to play with? AU IchiRuki, HichixOC


**Hi! Here's a one-shot for you all! I kinda wrote this a longgg time ago and I just wanted to upload it just so I could get it out of they way. :)**

**I do not own Bleach! But I do own Seika Akuma. :D**

**Here's a warning...I CANNOT WRITE LEMONS! Just letting you know... :P**

**On with the story...**

Black Dawn

The sky closed above them. They stepped on a tall building in the little town. It was so lively, even at this time of night. It was ten P.M., and the commuters where walking the streets or exiting shops and restaurants. The high lights of the streets illuminated the dirty and tattered sidewalks of Karakura Town. The bright and full moon was the only source of light in the blackened sky. What was beneath the lurid and dark sky was where they came from. Hell.

They peered down at the civilians inhabiting this quaint little town with their enhanced vision. They searched and searched. They scoured the streets for one whom would fulfill each and every one of their vital desires. Since no such woman came to sight, they decided they needed to search the houses of the town until they find someone. They gazed over the town.

"Ready, brother?" the one with the snowy white hair and shocking yellow and black eyes asked to the devil next to him.

"Ready." His brother, the one whom had fiery orange hair and cold brown eyes answered. They leaped off the building they were on, their search beginning.

O

Rukia was peacefully doing her math homework in her room while her best friend Momo was freaking out next to her.

"UGH! Why the hell is math so hard?" Momo yelled in frustration.

"It's not hard if you just let me explain." Rukia said calmly. Momo continued huffing.

"You've been explaining for three hours now! No matter how much you explain it to me, I'm never gonna get it!" Momo threw her pencil in anger on the floor. Rukia dropped her pencil in her textbook and closed it.

"You have to have faith in yourself, Momo." Said Rukia, like a wise mother slightly scolding her child. "If you don't believe in yourself, don't expect to achieve what you wanted to." Momo just smiled.

"You're like a saint, Rukia." Rukia blushed. "I'm so glad you're my best friend!" Momo leaped and gathered Rukia in her arms for a tight hug. Rukia just smiled and hugged her back. After a few moments, both pulled away.

"Let's take a break." Stated Rukia, getting off of her bed. "I'll ask my sister to make us some snacks." Momo clapped in joy.

"YAY!" she chirped in joy. "I love Hisana-san's cooking sooo much!" Rukia just smiled and led Momo downstairs. They entered Rukia's living room to find Hisana in the kitchen.

"Hey, girls." Hisana said while she was pouring herself some juice.

"HI!" Momo greeted loudly. Rukia just smiled.

"How's the studying going?" asked Hisana, walking over to the living room with her drink and a book.

"Not well." Rukia answered.

"I don't get ANY of it!" shouted Momo in frustration. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You'll get it soon, Momo-san." Hisana reassured.

"Do you mind making us some snacks while we take a break?" Rukia asked.

"Sure!" With that, Hisana stood up off the couch and walked to the kitchen and began fidgeting with the cabinets. Rukia and Momo sat down on the couch and started chatting when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hisana chirped.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Rukia wondered out loud. Momo just shrugged her shoulders. Hisana opened the door to reveal a petite-looking woman with dark hair with red highlights and light amber eyes. Hisana didn't recognize her, Momo recognized her a little, but Rukia knew all too well who she was.

"Oh! That's the new girl from our class!" Momo yelled, surprised.

"May I help you?" Hisana asked the woman sweetly.

"Yes, you can." The woman answered. "Actually, I am here to see Rukia." Hisana and Momo both looked over at Rukia, who stood up.

"Well," Momo stood up saying. "I gotta go home!" she announced loudly and went upstairs to gather her things. She came back downstairs with her book bag and ran out the door, shouting goodbyes to Rukia and Hisana.

"Rukia," Hisana spoke up when Rukia approached them in the doorway. "do you know this girl?" Rukia kept looking back and forth from Hisana and the woman with wide eyes.

"Y-yes, I do know her." Rukia nervously answered. She grabbed the woman's hand and led her upstairs to her room saying "Come with me." Hisana stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh, okay!" she chirped and walked over to the kitchen to continue making the snacks.

O

"Seika, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked irritated. She and the woman named Seika went upstairs to Rukia's room and locked the door. "I told you never to come to my house. Hisana doesn't know what I am."

"I know that, Rukia." Seika answered calmly. "But I had to come. This couldn't wait."

"What is it?" asked Rukia seriously.

"Devils. Two of them." Seika said professionally. Rukia crossed her arms.

"How powerful?"

"Strongest ones in Hell." Seika said sadly. Rukia's eyes widened.

"The Kurosaki Twins, right?" Rukia asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Why do I need to know this?" an annoyed Rukia asked. Seika looked at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" she asked angrily. "We're Angels. We have to know so that we protect innocent women from getting ruined."

"I told you, Seika. I'm not fit to be an Angel." Rukia said, in a matter of factly voice.

"And I should care about that why?" Seika sneered. "Look, Rukia. Even if you think you're not fit to be an Angel, I do. And you're still my partner. So I don't care what you think, we're going to protect Karakura Town from the Devils. It's our job."

"Did they find any women yet?"

"No, not yet. They're still searching. That's why we need to go get rid of them before they find someone."

"I'm sorry, Seika. I can't go looking for them." Seika's eyes widened.

"WHY NOT?" she screamed in pure anger.

"Keep your voice down!" Rukia scolded. "I don't want Hisana to hear." Seika huffed and crossed her arms while nodding.

"Fine, continue."

"Seika, I just can't do this anymore. I'm not fit to be an Angel. I've told you that so many times. Yet you still insist I be your partner. I think it's time you find another partner." Rukia's expression saddened.

"Rukia, I want you to be my partner because we're friends." Seika grabbed Rukia's shoulders and looked her in her big violet eyes. "We've been through everything together. I think you're a perfect Angel. And I'll always think that. Please reconsider your thoughts." Seika looked at Rukia with pleading eyes. Rukia removed her hands from her shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Seika." She whispered. Seika furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists. Rukia brushed passed her and settled in her bed, ready to go to sleep. She turned off the light, leaving the two in darkness. Seika's furious amber eyes glowed in the blackness.

"Fine." Seika whispered. "You still wanna think like that? You still wanna betray me? Fine. But don't come crying to me when you finally change your mind." With that, Seika flashed herself out of Rukia's room. Rukia stared at the wall while in her bed, with watering eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seika." She whispered while crying. "I really am." Rukia closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

O

Hichigo Kurosaki roamed around the streets quietly. He was walking on the sidewalk, looking for any women in sight. He was tired of searching the houses, and he just needed a walk. He wondered how his twin brother, Ichigo, was doing with his search.

"_He probably didn't find anyone." _He thought. _"There's no one good in this fucking town." _Suddenly, he caught sight of a woman walking out of a store that was open twenty-four hours. He looked at her and licked his lips. She was gorgeous. She would definitely satisfy him.

"_Perfect." _He thought as he eyed her up and down. She was curvy, with a really nice body. He knew it would be delicious. Suddenly, she looked back at him, as if she knew he was there. That was impossible, since nobody could see him in his Devil form. Humans couldn't, but…

"Give up." Before Hichigo knew it, the woman was behind him, holding a sword in front of him to his neck. He looked at her over his shoulder. She was so beautiful. He wanted her so bad. But unfortunately, he wouldn't get her without a fight, since she was an Angel.

"Huh?" he murmured and then snickered lowly.

"Have trouble hearing?" she chuckled. "I said give up." Hichigo snickered louder. He turned around to face and she had moved her sword around to still stand by his throat, threatening to slice it if he tried something.

"No, I hear perfectly. I just didn't believe it." Hichigo said arrogantly. He eyed her up and down and licked his lips again. She was wearing a pure ivory robe that was velvet and short, showing off her luscious legs. She had feathery wings on her back and a golden Halo. Hichigo wished he could just tear the robe off of her body. The woman blushed as she felt him undress her with his eyes. Hichigo smirked at her blush.

"Cocky, are we?" the woman stated. "That's just what I would expect from one of the Kurosaki Twins."

"Oh, so you know me?" Hichigo had a twinkle in his lifeless yellow eyes.

"Yes, I know you, _Hichigo._" She rolled out the syllables of his name, and it turned Hichigo on. He loved the way his name sounded from her lips, and he wanted her to scream it in pure ecstasy.

"Well, since you know me, how about you tell me your name?" he inquired.

"Seika Akuma. Nice to meet you." She moved her blade from in front of his throat and swung it at his torso. Before it could make contact with his body, he had disappeared. Seika looked around.

"Where did you go?" she whispered to herself. Like on cue, Hichigo appeared behind her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her close to him, with her back pressed against his chest. He rested his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feisty, are we?" he breathed in her ear, and she flinched from his hot breath. She tried to say something, but all that came out was stutters. When she didn't speak, he continued. "There are so many things I'd rather be doing with you than fighting."

"I-I know that." She finally managed to speak. "But I can't allow it." She tried fidgeting her way out of his grasp but didn't succeed.

"Why can't you allow it? I _know _you want it too." He brushed his lips against her neck and started suckling lightly. He moved them up to her ear lobe and gathered it between his lips, then chewed on it tenderly. Seika soon found herself fighting back a moan. She mustered up the self-control and pushed him away from her. He went back a few feet and she held her blade up in front of her.

"You made a big mistake by choosing to seduce an Angel, Kurosaki." She sneered.

"Oh and why is that?" he smartly remarked.

"Angels have far more self-control than Humans." She answered. "And we have way more tolerance for Devils like you."

"Well, that's a shame." He casually said and slowly started walking up to her. When he took a step forward, she took one back. "Angels are so much more luscious and _delicious _than regular humans." He was face-to-face with her, and she stammered back. "Scared?" he breathed.

"Hell no. I'm fine." She lied. She didn't know what was wrong with her. With every other Devil she had encountered who tried something on her, she was completely fine. Right now, with Kurosaki, she felt like she melted when he had touched her. She _wanted _him to continue. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body, and his lips kissing her everywhere. Why was this happening now?

"Are you sure?" he came closer to her, but she didn't move back. He moved his face in and their noses brushed together lightly. "Cause I don't think you're fine." His lips made contact with hers, and she was surprised at how soft they were. Her amber eyes were wide open while his yellow ones were slowly closing. She wanted to kiss back, very badly, but forced herself to push him away. He stammered back and she swung her blade towards him while her eyes were closed. When she opened them, she saw him standing in front of her with his bare hand stopping her blade from slicing him. She widened her eyes.

"H-how-…" Before she could finish he pulled the blade away from her hand and threw it far away from them. He smirked while she just stared at the sword he tossed away. She slowly looked back at him with worried eyes. He was slowly walking towards her, like a lion about to attack its prey after a long time of observing it.

She soon found herself defenseless. _She_ wasn't fit to be an Angel, not Rukia. She saw him smiling psychotically. She closed her eyes when she expected him to attack her. But, to her surprise, she didn't feel any attacking. All she felt was a soft hand gently caressing her cheek. She slowly opened her tear-filled eyes.

"Don't worry." He said lowly. "You'll enjoy it as much as I do." With that, he smashed his lips onto hers, catching her off guard. His lips ravished hers in an unbelievably amazing way. Her brain wanted to part from him, but her body was saying otherwise. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much force as he had. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access. Before her mind could protest, she parted her lips and his tongue entered her sweet cave, tasting every bit of it. She moaned and grabbed his neck, begging for him to come closer and do more. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it gingerly. Her hands were lost in his bright white hair and he grasped her waist tightly.

His fingers went up and down on her back, stroking it so delicately. He placed his hand on the back of her head as he lay her down on the hard sidewalk, making sure her head wouldn't hit the callous rock. His hands caressed her everywhere as his tongue continued attacking her mouth. His fingers crept down from her hips to her entrance, as he lifted up her skirt and stroked her delicate insides tenderly. She moaned loudly and grasped his hair tighter. His lips moved downwards toward her neck, where he placed open-mouth kisses everywhere on it. He forcibly tore off her dress, leaving her naked and showing the rest of her scrumptious skin.

He suckled on every part of her sweet skin, from her neck to her breasts to her stomach. She found that her hands had a mind of their own as she ripped the silky black button down shirt he'd been wearing vigorously off of his body. She ran her hands down his velvety skin, making him smirk. His tongue moved down to her entrance, and he attacked it with his mouth. She moaned very loudly as his experienced tongue ravished her nimble insides. She knew deep down that surrendering to him would mean the confiscation of her Angel powers. But, at that moment, she didn't care one bit. The intense pleasure he was unleashing upon her was clouding her thoughts and her better judgment. She knew it was wrong, very wrong, but her body which was writhing in bliss didn't let her acknowledge that. All she knew was that she did not want him to stop what so ever.

Before she knew it, he was inside her. She let out a very loud moan, which would probably wake up anyone in the area who was sleeping if they were able to hear her. He had taken her, made her his, and she loved it. He withdrew and looked down at her squirming body beneath him. He smirked.

"Told ya you would enjoy it." He remarked. She opened her eyes, finally being free of the pleasure and bliss her mind was blocked by, and realized what just took place. She looked up at his yellow irises boring into hers, and gaped.

"I really don't deserve to be an Angel." She whispered in a cracked voice as a single tear ran down her cheek. She looked away from him in shame. All he did was frown at her. More tears escaped her eyes.

"I-I know what you're t-thinking." She stuttered from crying. She looked back up at him and gazed into his toxic eyes. "She enjoyed everything and now she regrets it. I know." She covered her face with her hands in shame. "I-I willingly participated. I-I'm no victim h-here." He continued frowning, and got up off of her. He began redressing and when he was done, he threw her dress towards her, covering her naked body. He looked at her and continued frowning. Seika slowly sat up and she was perplexed by his expression.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked cautiously. "You just got what you wanted. Y-you should be happy." She was grasping her dress to her body, covering it. But it really didn't matter anymore then.

"I did get what I wanted." He finally answered after a few minutes. "But I'm not happy." Seika was confused in what he meant. He walked away before she had a chance to question him. She just sat there, on the rough sidewalk, naked and broken, just thinking about him. Devils weren't supposed to have feelings, were they? She couldn't answer that question.

O

Ichigo Kurosaki continued searching house after house. He searched everywhere, from houses to apartments to condominiums. He was failing in finding a satisfying woman. He was beginning to get very frustrated. He thought about his twin.

"_He sure had fun." _He thought bitterly. He had no idea how Hichigo found such a beautiful and fulfilling woman. He sighed and continued to the next house.

He stumbled upon a small but comfortable-looking house. He flashed himself in the house and arrived in the living room. He looked around and found no one, so he located the stairs and ascended them. He found two bedrooms there, and he looked in each one. One had a woman who looked in her late twenties with raven hair sleeping soundly in her bed. She was pretty, but Ichigo felt she couldn't satisfy him well. He exited that room and made his way to the other one.

He opened the door to the room, and the first thing he knew was that this was a teenager's room. The walls were all purple, even the carpet, and everywhere on the walls were posters of that bunny Chappy. He slowly entered the room, and walked over to the bed. He found a small little woman sleeping in the bed, with silky raven hair and peaceful eyes. She looked a lot like the woman in the other room, but this one appealed to Ichigo more. He saw something on her wrist, and picked it up to better view it. It was a bracelet, with the small woman's name on it.

"Rukia." He repeated as he read the bracelet. He smirked. He loved her name, and he hoped he would love her body. By the looks of it, he thought he would. She wasn't that curvy, but she was just perfect for Ichigo. Her skin was a creamy white and looked so soft. She was perfect for Ichigo. His smirk widened as he ran his thumb down her arm, and she smiled in her sleep at the gossamer touch. She shifted herself in her covers, as if saying for Ichigo to do more. Ichigo climbed on top of her, with his knees on either side of her hips. He leaned down to capture his lips with his own, but then something felt wrong. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion as to who this woman really was. He had a strong feeling she was a…

"Get off." Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw a pure white sword an inch away from cutting his throat. He looked down at the woman named Rukia, and he found her eyes wide open and in the form of a glare. He looked down at her, and saw a pure white dress on her, matching her sword, feathery wings, and a Halo on her head. Yup, she was an Angel alright.

"I said get off!" Rukia screamed, pushing Ichigo off of her. He stood on his feet by her bed when she jumped off of it. Ichigo licked his lips at what he saw. Her dress was tight, showing off her delicious curves, and it was short, showing off her creamy legs. Now Ichigo felt he didn't want her, he _needed_ her. He eyed her up and down, loving what he saw. Rukia saw him just staring at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" she yelled, catching his attention. "Aren't you gonna fight your way to my body now?" Ichigo just chuckled lowly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ichigo simply answered. Rukia huffed.

"Just how I expected one of the Kurosaki Twins to be." Ichigo averted his gaze from her body to her eyes, which were violet and gorgeous.

"You know who I am?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I do. You're really famous, you know that?" she commented. Ichigo smiled cockily.

"Yep, I know I'm famous." Rukia just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, I really don't want to stand here and converse with you." Rukia announced. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Same here." He said while eyeing her up and down again. He really wanted to get his hands on her body.

"I probably don't want to do the thing that you want to. I want to fight you and kill you."

"Really?" Ichigo smirked a little. He slowly started walking up to her. Rukia didn't budge. He walked all the way up to her and their faces were an inch away. "Do it then." He breathed and it tickled Rukia a bit. She took her pure white sword and swung it at him. He ducked and it just missed his head. When she swung again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She thought he would kiss her, but to her surprise, he didn't. His face just stayed there, an inch away from hers.

"Well, you got me." Rukia whispered. "What are you gonna do now?" Ichigo scowled and let her hand go. He pulled back away from her face and turned his back to her, where small red bat wings were peaking out of his silk white button down shirt. Rukia was very perplexed.

"W-what are you doing?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"Leaving." He didn't turn back, and he spoke with his back to her. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you're leaving?" Rukia was confused and was starting to get very nervous. What was he trying to pull? "Aren't you gonna rape me?"

"No." Rukia's eyes widened. "I won't rape you, but I will make you mine, and soon. I just feel that I don't want to force you. I'll do it when the time is right."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo walked to her window and slid it open.

"I mean," he said taking a step out. "that I'll make you mine when you fall for me. And trust me; I will make sure that happens." With that, he flashed out. Rukia just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" she said to herself. She was having a bad feeling about that Kurosaki dude. He wanted her to fall for him? He was _nice _enough to not rape her? Last time she remembered, Devils weren't nice, not at all.

Or were they?

**Hope ya liked it! The lemon was bad, wasn't it? I knew it! It was my first try at one and I kinda didn't wanna make it too explicit. And the only reason why I used my OC in here is because I think she makes a good couple with Hichigo. Other Bleach characters (I think) don't really fit well with Hichigo. :P **

**Please tell me if I should continue this story or not and... REVIEW! :D**


End file.
